


blue and brown

by sugarwara



Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is…
Genre: Fluff, M/M, god its been a while, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William's been hiding and Gabe's not taking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blue and brown

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. sorry for mistakes and such c:

Gabe woke up begrudgingly, his wonderful dream leaving him behind as he slid into consciousness. Beside him was a still asleep William, pale and thin, almost angel-like in his sleep. His breathing was steady as he curled up lnwards toward Gabe. Oddly enough his fringe still covered his left eye; even in unconsciousness the eye refused to show itself.

They'd been dating for 5 months; 5 months, two weeks and one day, according to Bilvy. Bill loved taking every minor detail and amplifying it. Gabe loved him for it, and for just him being Bill Beckett. Bill Beckett was an extraordinary man, and anybody who said otherwise could have a fun time getting their ass kicked to Saturn. Especially Bill's ex, who was the central cause of Bill's horribly low self-esteem, body issues and others. 

Bill Beckett from five years ago just wasn't the same, according to Travie; Gabe guessed that five years with the bastard did a number on poor Bilvy.

William in and of himself was incredible. He just hadn't ever taken a true look at himself since his ex, since his ex was a piece of shit who insulted his body and him to no end. Gabe knew from a mutual friend of theirs, Travie McCoy. He and Gabe frequently asked Bill to leave him, but Bill was always too polite and scared to speak up about it anyway. The scars on his arms were proof enough. Thankfully, Bill put his foot down one day and left the bastard, even though it earned him a black eye and some bruised ribs.

Bill started to stir beside Gabe and Gabe grinned. He gently brushed away the fringe blocking Bill's left eye. Bill's eyes blearily opened before he frowned and shot up, making Gabe flinch unexpectedly. His breathing sped up, back heaving as he heavily inhaled.

"Bilvy? What's wrong?" Gabe asked, sitting up beside his boyfriend. William shook his head, turning his head away from Gabe.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." He stammered.

"No, you're not. Did I scare you?" 

"It's nothing, Gabe."

William was covering the left side of his face as he looked away from Gabe. Gabe huffed and moved in front of him, but William stubbornly turned away.

"William…"

"Gabe. I'm-I'm fine." 

Gabe sighed and pretended to admit defeat, moving back to his side of the bed. As William's hand dropped momentarily, Gabe lunged at him, pinning him down. William shrieked and shut his eyes.

"Bilvy, what's wrong?" Gabe asked worriedly. He leaned down closer to William's face.

"Get off 'f me, Gabe!" William whispered, voice trying to be strong and firm but coming off as more a desperate plea.

Gabe shook his head, "Not until you stop hiding from me."

Silence hung in the air. Gabe released his tight grip on William's wrists as the younger man relaxed his shut eyelids. 

"Please don't hate me after I show you this," he breathed, sounding like it was a hope he had instead of something he was telling Gabe. However, before Gabe could think anymore about it, William cracked his eyes open. 

Gabe's eyes darted to William's left eye. Blue. His left eye was a light, vibrant shade of blue. Like, so bright it was contrasting William's already bright brown eyes.

Gabe blinked before pecking William's forehead. William gave him a confused look. Gabe chuckled.

"You're stupid, y'know that? Bill Beckett, you have probably the coolest looking eyes I've seen all year; god, this is so cool! Is it like, genetic?" 

William looked taken aback. "Um, no. I'm the only one in my family who has it."

"Sweet." Gabe kissed his forehead again and plopped down beside his William. William, still in surprise, propped himself up on his elbow. He looked at Gabe incredulously.

"Wh-why aren't you freaked out?"

Gabe turned to him and made a little noise, halfway between a snicker and a full-out laugh. 

"Why would I be?"

William shrugged half-heartedly, sweeping his fringe back into place. "Connor told me my eyes were disgusting. That's why I started wearing contacts."

"Connor's an asshole who deserves to have his head slammed on a double boiler, Bill. You, are amazing and shouldn't be thinking about your ex's words like they're the fucking Bible or whatever."

William blinked before a smile crept onto his face. He enveloped Gabe in a bear hug, gangly limbs wrapping tightly around the older man. Gabe grinned and slowly wrapped his hands back around him.

"Thank you," William whispered, just quiet enough not to be heard.


End file.
